


Collective Thoughts

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot drabbles for the Bleach: The Drabble Collective challenge.





	1. 1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

Toshiro hated summer. He hated how it made him sweaty, but now his dislike was coupled from the injuries he'd received from the war with the Quincy. " _Now they expect me to get alone with them because we have peace._ "

A sound came from the doorway and Toshiro's head darted up and he saw Bazz-B standing there, looking right at him. The boy swallowed. He wanted to escape through the window. "What do you want?"

"They want us to be friends. I picked you."

"I'm afraid of you."

"You do realize that you said that out loud."

" _Just my luck..."_


	2. 2. A Fool

If the weather was cooler he would run like Gin. Instead he was stuck looking stupid in front of someone he didn't want to be around. Bazz-B simply stood there watching him look like an idiot.

"Wow. Despite trying to act like an adult you really are a kid."

" _Great... I hate being called a kid."_ Bazz-B stepped over to the desk and stood there, causing Toshiro to close his eyes. " _I don't trust him._ "

A rough hand suddenly ruffled his head.

"At least you're not crazy like our kids."

Toshiro's cheeks flared red. "That's because I'm not a kid!"


End file.
